What it takes to make a woman happy
by Kazu-Kun999
Summary: Kiba gets drunk after Sakura breaks up with him but quickly finds a better outlet for his anguish. KibaxKurenaixAnko love triangle lemon, one shot


AN: hey guys just another random story that popped into my head it is once again a KibaxKurenaixAnko pairing with mild KibaxSakura. This is also my first lemon, I hope you enjoy it, although my tastes are not for everyone : \

Lying in her bed Yuuhi Kurenai was having a peaceful night's sleep. That is until she was woken up by somebody knocking on her apartment door obnoxiously loud. Sitting up in her queen sized bed she rubbed her eyes and took a look at her bedside clock which read 1:30 AM.

'What the hell? Who's bothering me so late at night?' she wondered getting out of her bed to get her robe because it wouldn't be polite to answer the door in just a pair of panties.

Walking to her door Kurenai finished pulling on her robe, tied it at the waist, and answered the door. Upon opening her door, however, she was shocked to see that it wasn't Anko or one of her other friends but instead her student Kiba leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" she asked shaking her student lightly causing him to open his eyes slightly.

*hiccup* "hi sensei." came Kiba's rather loud and nearly unintelligible response.

"Kiba! Are you drunk?" asked Kurenai already knowing the likely answer.

All Kurenai received as an answer was a drunken giggle another hiccup a goofy grin and an overly enthusiastic nod. Sighing in exasperation Kurenai placed her students arm around her neck, lest he do something stupid and hurt himself, and ushered him into the apartment. Dragging him over to the couch, she sat him down gently but due to the sudden weight shift ended up nearly falling on top of him. Righting herself she bent down to pull off Kiba's sandals and when she looked up at him he was looking away blushing looking back down at herself she could see that her robe was showing off a good amount of her breasts. Kiba could be so cute sometimes, shaking her head and giggling slightly Kurenai returned to her task. Finally getting his sandals off she set them next to couch and sat down next to Kiba.

"Kiba why are you here?" she asked trying to get right to the point.

"Didn't want to go *hiccup* home. Didn't want mom to know. She would be mad." he answered seeming kind of downtrodden

"Why are you even drunk in the first place?"

Kiba didn't answer right away. Instead he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in them, leaving Kurenai to wonder and worry. Sliding closer she pulled her student against her in a soft hug.

"What's the matter Kiba?" she asked rocking him and rubbing his back gently. She wasn't sure he was crying but he was definitely upset about something.

After a few minutes of silence Kurenai was able to hear Kiba's muffled speaking but she couldn't understand what he was saying while his face was buried.

"You need to lift your head up so I can hear you." stated Kurenai gently running her hand through his hair.

Shifting around a little Kiba picked his head up and rested it on Kurenai's shoulder and repeated himself.

"Sakura broke up with me." he said in a sullen tone a few tears rolling down his face.

"Oh," she started, "well it's not the end of the world." she finished wondering what happened.

"I know I just didn't think she would be so shallow, I thought that she actually cared for me." replied Kiba catching Kurenai's attention.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked extremely curious, partially because she always loved a bit of gossip, but mostly because if someone dared to hurt one of her students then they had better have a good reason.

"Well we had a date tonight, nothing special, we just went out to a decent restaurant for dinner a short walk and then back home. But when we got to her house she invited me inside so I accepted, but once we got inside she pushed me onto her couch and told me that she wanted to have sex. I told her that I wasn't ready to have sex with her and she got angry and told me to get out because I was no longer her boyfriend. So I left… and drank… a lot." he explained, while managing not to hiccup once.

To say that Kurenai was disappointed by Sakura's reason would be a total understatement, she was furious at the pink haired girl for ending a relationship for such a ridiculous reason.

"You're seriously telling me that Sakura broke up with you because you wouldn't have sex with her?" asked Kurenai to which Kiba just nodded his head on her shoulder. 'That little slut needs to pay for this' thought Kurenai.

She would have gotten lost in her plans for revenge if she hadn't remembered that Kiba was still with her and probably needed to be cheered up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can find someone better like Hinata or Tenten hell even Anko would be better. At least she has morals even if she can be a little rough." she stated trying to think of more people.

"Like you." came Kiba's voice just loud enough for her to hear him as he moved his head to peck her on the cheek and settle back into his previous position.

Kurenai was so shocked at what just happened that her brain died for a few seconds while she tried to process the information.

'Did he really just do that? Does he like me? What do I do?' thought Kurenai her mind being bombarded with questions. 'Should I give this a chance? He is adorable and I know he's kind and a capable young man.' Making her mind up she decided to go with it.

"Would you like that?" she asked putting her arm around Kiba who nodded his head. "Okay then, we'll give it a try." She said kissing Kiba's head.

Lifting his head up Kiba leaned forward capturing Kurenai's lips carefully his still slightly drunken mind a little unsure. Soon enough, however, he became more sure of himself and began kissing her with more force and was about to slip his tongue into her mouth when she pushed him back gently.

"Hold on I don't want things going too far unless both of us are going to remember it." explained Kurenai, and to her slight surprise Kiba just smiled wrapped his arms around her in a bit of a hug and rested his head back on her shoulder happy as can be.

'Was he just testing me?' wondered Kurenai before she yawned and looked at the clock realizing how late it was.

It was now 2:45 AM and Kurenai was positive they were both tired.

"It's getting late we should go to sleep, we can talk in the morning. Stay here I'll be back in a minute." said Kurenai getting up and walking to her bedroom.

A few minutes later she returned in just a bra and her panties making Kiba blush slightly. He had thought she was going to get a pillow and blankets for him to sleep on the couch.

"Okay now you can follow me" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind her back to her room.

Entering her room she pushed Kiba onto her bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked slightly flustered by her actions.

"Well if you're going to be sleeping in my bed with me you aren't going to be wearing your dirty clothes." She replied tugging at his pants

Finally managing to get the majority of Kiba's clothing off Kurenai got into her bed next to him and laid her head on his chest. Neither of them said anything, they were perfectly content just being with each other. Soon enough they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few weeks later

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Sakura was on her way to the hokage's tower to assist her mentor Tsunade for the day. The past few weeks had been relatively normal for her, she hadn't seen or heard from Kiba since she broke up with him, and that was just fine for her she didn't want him anywhere near her unless he was apologizing and begging to have her back. She enjoyed those thoughts as she walked until she was stirred from her daydream by passionate screaming and phrases like "PLEASE HARDER! HARDER!" and "YES, MORE!"

"Ugh keep it down perverts" Sakura whispered to herself put into a bad mood remembering how Kiba wouldn't have sex with her.

Finally she reached the tower and quickly made her way up to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door Sakura waited for Tsunade's reply to enter.

"Ah, Sakura, perfect timing. I'm sorry to send you out so quickly after you got here but I need you to get Kurenai for me." said Tsunade.

"Of course sensei." replied Sakura making her way back out the door.

Walking back away from the hokage's tower Sakura returned to her day dreaming and before she knew it she was at Kurenai's apartment complex and was stricken by a realization.

'Hey, this is the apartment complex with those loud perverts… I wonder how Kurenai-sensei puts up with them.' She wondered while looking for Kurenai's door. After searching for five minutes she managed to find the correct door and knocked on it hoping Kurenai was up as it was in all likelihood her day off if Sakura was retrieving her. No luck unfortunately so she tried to listen through the door and could hear the shower running faintly so she knocked much louder than before and waited for an answer.

Naturally Sakura was expecting Kurenai to answer shortly after she heard the shower turn off but instead she was greeted by the sight of her ex boyfriend wearing absolutely nothing but a towel around his waist dripping wet. Sakura would have been shocked but to her it didn't seem particularly strange after all Kurenai was Kiba's sensei and she had spent a few nights at Kakashi's apartment when she wasn't able to get home.

"K-Kiba," stuttered Sakura. To which Kiba's only response was a slight nod. "I-is Kurenai-sensei here? Hokage-sama requests her presence." She asked taking an eyeful of Kiba as they stood there. Just as Kiba was about to answer however Kurenai's voice rang out as she walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her waist "Kiba, who was it babe?" she asked only actually taking notice of Sakura after she walked up behind Kiba wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Oh, hello Sakura I didn't notice you there," said Kurenai in a sweet innocent voice. Sakura was dumbfounded, 'I thought Kiba just got out of the shower, what the hell was she doing with kiba?'

"What the hell is going on here?" nearly shouted Sakura.

"Um, me and my boyfriend just got out of the shower…" replied Kurenai in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Kiba's mine! You have no right to be invading his shower you perv!" screamed Sakura not realizing how absurd her conclusion was.

"Hmm, last I checked you dumped Kiba so I can do whatever I want with him, and I didn't have to invade his shower, I was invited," retorted Kurenai smugly.

"But, but, but Kiba you never let me go that far with you," stated Sakura to which Kiba didn't reply, but Kurenai sure did.

"Mmm so I've heard, and that's not all I've gotten that you didn't," boasted Kurenai slipping her hand into the front of Kiba's toweled waist making him gasp and jump a little as she brushed softly against him.

Sakura's face turned a little red as her blood boiled and her anger flared upon realizing that Kurenai was that loud pervert she had heard on her way to the Hokage's tower. Finally Sakura just snapped and slapped Kiba as hard as she could and just stood there with angry tears in her eyes.

"How could you do this with her? An old woman! Not me! A young beautiful girl! Did she just seduce you with a genjutsu?" shouted Sakura.

Now it was Kurenai's turn to snap, "Who are you calling old you little slut? I didn't need to seduce him because I have proven how much I love him and never put pressure on him to do something he wasn't ready for. Get out of my apartment Sakura. NOW!" she shouted right back.

Sakura just turned and walked away even angrier than before. Kurenai just stood there fuming until she heard the door to her neighboring apartment open and saw Anko walk out in a bra and a pair of boxers rubbing her eyes obviously having just woken up.

"What the hell is going on out here Kurenai-chan, and where are your clothes." asked a grinning and still sleepy Anko.

Kurenai blushed and tried to cover her breasts as she realized she still only had her towel around her waist.

"Come inside and I'll tell you once I'm dressed," she said in a hurry trying to get back inside before somebody spotted her half naked body. Anko just giggled and followed her inside still rubbing her eyes. It didn't take her long to spot Kiba sitting on the couch hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Aww what's the matter with my little doggy," said Anko in a childish but strangely sincere tone as she sat down next to Kiba. She stared at Kiba until she figured he just was not going to respond and turned to Kurenai.

"What's the matter with him? And what happened to his face?" she asked both curious and worried.

"We got a little visit from Sakura," started Kurenai, "and things got a little bit out of hand. She slapped him, and started shouting, so I started shouting at her, she left, you came in, and here we are."

"And you didn't slap that little bitch back?" asked Anko incredulously.

"I wanted to," replied Kurenai, "But what would the Hokage have said if I just started wailing on her student? I'm not exactly out to get my ass kicked by the strongest ninja in the land of fire."

Anko could only nod in acceptance even if she wanted Sakura to pay for acting like a bitch Kurenai had a point.

"Anko, will you stay with Kiba for a few minutes while I get dressed and go see the hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind me potentially raiding your refrigerator." Anko replied with a smirk.

"You know I never mind that. But thank you." she replied before going to her room to change into her normal attire.

Anko just sat there on the couch next to the silent lump of flesh Kiba had suddenly become. Soon enough she became bored of just sitting there so she began gently prodding Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba," she spoke gently, "why don't you tell me what's up? Maybe I can help." Kiba barely even budged; he just rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "You want me to kick her ass? I'll do it for you and Kurenai." stated Anko after a few minutes. After yet another failed attempt to engage the boy Anko decided to just sit back and move her hand up and down his back. Soon after that Kurenai walked back out into the room fully dressed and ready to go to see the Hokage.

"Okay I will hopefully be back soon enough. Thanks again Anko." said Kurenai as she flashed through some hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

"Yeah no problem," muttered Anko to herself as she sat there with her best friends almost naked, taciturn boyfriend.

Not really positive as to what to do Anko just sat there on the couch with Kiba, either tapping short beats on him, or prodding him to talk, or just idly playing with little bits of his towel. Eventually she just sighed and got up.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be in the kitchen if you want or need me," she stated petting the back of his head softly before walking into the kitchen. 'Kami he's a difficult son of a bitch. What should I do?' wondered Anko as she made herself a quick breakfast. She continued pondering her options as she ate her breakfast quickly. She was washing her dishes when she heard Kiba walk in.

"Hey, kid, feeling any better? Or did you need something?" asked Anko not turning to address Kiba as she finished cleaning her dishes.

Kiba didn't say anything and it irritated Anko but she tried to be patient with him. She could hear him moving around behind her but did not think anything about it until suddenly he grabbed her in a tight hug around the waist and placed his forehead on her shoulder. Anko felt a little nervous in this position with her best friends boyfriend but there was not much she could really do about it. She could feel Kiba's groin against her thinly clothed rearonly making the situation more awkward, somewhat enjoyable for a perv like Anko but awkward never the less. She was going to ask him what he was doing until she felt something warm and wet on her shoulder. Tears. He was crying on her shoulder. She placed one of her arms over his wrapped around her waist and lifted her other so it was petting the back of his.

"What's the matter?" whispered anko as she continued stroking her hand through his hair.

Kiba inhaled a few times before responding, "I'm a hypocrite." stated Kiba "I let me and Kurenai-chan move too fast... It's barely been a month and Sakura and I had been dating more than six." cried Kiba feeling terrible. "I'm afraid I'm just using her to because I want to get back at Sakura." he admitted and began crying more.

Anko just stood there running her hand through his hair as she listened to him. He was shocked to hear his statement about using Kurenai. 'Damn that girls really in his head' thought Anko leaning her head back onto Kiba's should so she could talk to him softly.

"Kiba, listen to me. There is no such thing as going too fast or too slow in a relationship as long as you're sure of your feelings. So you didn't want to fuck Sakura, good for you, she probably just didn't make you feel the right amount of love or the right kind of love. Fuck her. But Kurenai has known you for so much longer you know she loves you. Don't you feel it in every touch she gives you. Every hug you give each each other, every kiss? I know I hear it everytime you guys get to business." chuckled Anko. "You're not using Kurenai to hurt Sakura, Kiba, you're dating Kurenai because she treats her right and makes you feel like you have what you deserve. I can tell you I know she feels the same way. Sakura getting hurt a little is just a bit of a bonus, she'll get over it." continued Anko. "Don't worry about anything she says. You're in a happy, healthy relationship with a good person. And you're a good person too, don't doubt that."

Kiba and Anko remained like that in silence for a while as Anko's words sank in. Kiba had never really thought of a relatonship quite like that. Who has the right to say too fast or too slow if not the people in the relationship. Nobody is exactly the same so it stands to reason that relationships are different too.

"Thank you, Anko-chan. You're right. I needed to hear all of that." Said Kiba after a while.

"It's no problem Kiba-kun we all need a little pep talk every now and then. You really are a great guy just don't forget it." replied Anko.

Kiba did not say anything else but gave her a quick bite where her shoulder meets her neck, knowing she would enjoy it, as thanks. Anko groaned and gave a throaty laugh.

"Oh, you really have what it takes to make a woman happy, boy. " she said reach behind her butt and rubbing his groin for a second making him groan. Suddenly a voice came from the door.

"Okay, Anko, stop molesting my boyfriend." said Kurenai as she walked into the Kitchen causing Anko and Kiba to jump a little.

"How long have you been there Kurenai-chan," asked Anko regaining her composure a bit as Kurenai and Kiba embraced and shared a sweet nothing or two and sat down at the kitchen table.

"As near as I can tell I heard most if not all of the conversation. You two were pretty absorbed in each other." She said teasing them both making Kiba blush and Anko grin. "She's right, though, Kiba. You really are wonderful I know you love me and relationships are all different too fast or slow depends on who you are and who you are with. And you really do have what it takes to make a woman happy." she said reach under his towel to stroke him for a second making him groan in pleasure.

As Kurenai sat back in her chair Anko joined the two of them at the table utilizing Kurenai's lap as her chair. Kiba watched with amusement waiting for Kurenai to get fed up with Anko's shenanigan's and drop her on her butt. Instead Anko leaned back onto Kurenai and whispered something in her ear which made Kurenai blush, smile, and nod. Kiba looked on confused and subconciously turned his head to the side slightly. Kurenai Then wrapped her arms around Anko's torso and they both turned their heads to face each other locked eyes and pressed their lips together making Kiba's eyes go wide and his towel start to tent. Kiba knew Anko liked to experiment but he never thought Kurenai would get into something like this but he knew he would enjoy it. The longer they went the further they went. First they started to slip their tongues in and out of each other's mouths and soon enough Anko was grinding her butt into Kurenai's lap and before long Kurenai's hands moved up to Anko's chest and she began to squeeze and knead her breasts through her bra making Anko moan. Kurenai tried to tease Anko's nipples through her bra but it was relatively uneffective so Anko reached behind her back and undid her bra so Kurenai could slip her hands underneath.

Kiba could hardly believe his eyes. He was definitely surprised by the kiss but this was far beyond anything he had ever expected, and secretly dreamed of. The second Anko's bra came all the way off he could hardly contain himself and his towel could hardly contain his erection. Soon he needed relief and he began to pump his shaft. It wasn't long after that the girls took notice of this and thought that they owed him a bit of help so they got up from their seat, grabbed hold of Kiba and led him to the couch where he was pushed down into an almost laying position. He was about to adjust himself when Anko, recently freed of her boxers hopped onto him a little above his lap and locked lips with him allowing Kurenai to strip and get to work on her boyfriend's cock.

Anko forced her way into Kiba's mouth and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed more and more passionately. Suddenly he felt a warm, wet sensation run up his cock until suddenly it completely engulfed it as Kurenai lowered her head into Kiba's crotch making him moan into Anko's mouth. Soon Anko grew a bit unsatisfied and grabbed Kiba's hands and moved them to her plump ass where they quickly got to work grabbing the soft flesh. He could feel her well worked muscles and couldn't believe he was getting to touch them. Anko loves to tease and by far one of her best tools is her big sexy behind. Kiba's hands soon got Kurenai's attention and she got an idea on how to get this really moving. Kurenai pulled her mouth off of Kiba's cock and moved her hands under Anko pulling her back into Kiba's lap so her pussy could slide up and down Kiba's cock and tease her clit before she actually got to feel him inside her. One of Kurenai's hands found it's way to Anko's rear where it joined Kiba's hands in their fun while the other worked it's way in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Seconds of self-pleasure later Kurenai lost herself to her lust. She grabbed Kiba's hands and used them to spread Anko's cheeks and she darted her face forward as her tongue hit it's target with pin point accuracy.

"Kurenai!" gasped Anko, breaking the kiss as she felt her friends tongue go to town on her asshole.

Kiba took this opportunity to latch his mouth onto one of Anko's exposed nipples making her gasp again while his hands continued to keep her cheeks open for Kurenai's convenience. As her tongue worked Anko's ass Kurenai's hands worked on pleasuring herself by pinching and rolling one of her nipples as she rubbed her own clit furiously. Soon Kurenai's fervor pushed Anko past the point of no return and she lost herself to her lust too and began to grind her clit into the head of Kiba's cock and her ass back against Kurenai's waiting tongue. But her tongue was not there for much longer instead it was replaced by on of Kurenai's fingers slick with her own juices.

"I doubt this comes as much of a surprise to you, Kiba-kun, but our dear little Anko-chan has quite the fetish for taking things in her ass. Isn't that right, Anko-chan?" aked Kurenai as she quickly used her two of her fingers to invade Anko's inviting butthole making her scream in pleasure.

"Yes! YES I LOVE IT IN MY ASS!" screamed Anko as Kurenai pistoned her fingers in and out.

Much to Anko's vocalized displeasure Kurenai removed her fingers from her frined/lover's ass.

"Give it a try, baby, no need to be gentle," Kurenai said sexily as she stood up and grabbed Anko's breast from behind. Kurenai placed her head right next to anko's ear and gave it a quick lick, making anko shiver, "She's a big girl, she can take it like one." finished Kurenai giving Anko's rump a smack making her squeal.

"So you're a bit of an anal whore, eh, Anko?" teased Kiba rubbing her ass gently

"Mmm, yeah." replied Anko through a moan.

In response Kiba leaned forward to her face and whispered in her ear, "Beg me for it, Me and Kurenai." Then he sank is teeth into her neck and started kissing, Anko really loved it rough.

"Oh," pouted Anko, "Kiba please fuck my ass." she begged. Kurenai-chan, please shove Kiba-kun's big hard cock up my tight naughty little asshole." she continued trying to make it as dirty as possible to turn on both Kiba and Kurenai respectively.

"As you wish," said Kurenai as she rams on of her finger's up Anko's ass and lifts her up so she can pull Kiba's rigid cock out from underneath Anko's soaking pussy. Lowering her back down Kurenai pulls her finger quickly out of Anko's ass and places the head of Kiba's cock at her back door. Anko leans back a little bit to keep his cock lined up as Kurenai grabs her hips.

"Pound her, baby," says Kurenai. Kiba gives a mighty thrust while Kurenai pulls Anko's hips back into the thrust. All Anko can do is scream in pure bliss as Kiba's cock, slick wth her own love juices reams her 's eyes can't help but switch often between Anko's wildly bouncing breasts and her face twisted in orgasmic bliss.

Soon Kiba can't see either as his girlfriend situated herself so she is standin on the couch between Kiba and Anko. Kiba immediately knows what she want's and his tongue get's to work eating her out and teasing her clit. Anko's pleasure riddled mind is a little slower on the uptake, though until Kurenai grabs a handful of her and yanks her forward.

"Anko-chan, you've been having all of the fun but now it's my turn. Now, get that tongue up my ass, bitch." commands Kurenai as she hold Anko's face between her much smaller but well toned butt cheeks. "Oh yeah, just like that you two." moans Kurenai as the dual tongues pleasure her holes. Soon anko pulls away for air but Kiba continues going strong.

"You know, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-chan loves to tease me for being such an open butt slut," began Anko, "But the best part is," she continued, grabbing on of Kiba's hands manoeuvring it so his thumb was pointed outwards. "She's a closet butt slut." she finished shoving Kiba's outstretched thumb up Kurenai's rear end making her scream.

Kurenai's hand buries itself in Kba's hair as he continues to demolish her pussy with his tongue while the other plays with her breats. Anko's Hands occupy themselves by slapping Kurenai's ass periodcally and teasing her own clit. While Kiba's hands are busy rapidly thumbing Kurenai's tight ass and playing with Anko's beasts. Anko rides Kiba's cock to a screaming orgasm as she cums all over his belly. Kiba's thumbing an expert eating quickly bring Kurenai to her own screaming orgasm as she cums all over Kiba's mouth and down his neck and chest. Anko's orgasming muscles quickly push Kiba over the edge as well as he blows his load inside Anko's waiting ass making her moan.

After they all come down from their orgasms Anko and Kurenai lose their strength and slide down onto the couch on either side of Kiba.

"Did you enjoy that, Kiba-kun," inquired Kurenai to which all Kiba can do is nod because his tongue is so tired.

"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?" smirks Anko, enjoying her own lame joke a little too much.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Kurenai in a serious tone causin Kiba to look at her. "Because Anko and I have been talking but if it's okay with you I thought we might, bring her into the relationship. She's grown pretty fond of you." explained Kurenai.

Kiba's response was to pull them both in close as he nodded his head frantically.

"Good," said Kurenai.

"Because you obviously have what it takes to make two women happy," adds Anko as the new love triangle lay on the couch and rest up for the day to come.

2 months later

Sakura is once again on her way to work. Ever since what happened with Kurenai she has been going out of her way to avoid that apartment complex. But today she had no choice because she was running late.

'They've probably broken up by now anyway,' thinks Sakura as she approaches the building. She is almost past the buildin without a single noise being made until suddenly two female voices cry out in unison, "KIBA!" followed by several screams of pure pleasure. Sakura stands in the street dumbfounded, the one voice was clearly Kurenai's but another one too? Why did it sound so familiar? Then it hit her, it was that insane proctor from the Chunin Exams. She had seen her and Kurenai together before and now they are sharing her former man. All Sakura could do was storm off in an infuriated huff now even more late.


End file.
